How Not to Propose
by Sunny side of cookies
Summary: Demyx tries many ways to propose to Zexion, but messes things up every time. Oneshot for PanicattheDiscoLover! T for language, and Yaoi just fluff  Enjoy!


Woot! This is for my fiftieth reviewer on Promise to Protect You! Woo hoo! Thank you** PanicattheDiscoLover!**

This is for you!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DEMYX POV:<strong>

I looked at the couple in front of me, Roxas flushed with happiness, and couldn't help but feel a little sad.

"I can't believe you did that!" Roxas exclaimed in between laughs, "I know you think that you're my prince charming, but don't you think that tying me to a tree is a little drastic?"

Axel laughed as he bent down to press a kiss to Roxas' forehead. "I saved you though."

Roxas kissed Axel. "Mmm. You did, stick horse and all."

Axel kissed Roxas deeper. "And you _did _say yes."

Roxas giggled, and I eyed the diamond ring now adorning his ring finger. "I did say yes."

When they kissed again, I stood up. "I'll just take my leave now," I said as I walked towards the door.

Roxas pulled away from Axel and said, "Bye Dem!" at the same time Axel said, "Don't bother us for a while."

I laughed and waved to them as I exited their room and walked across our shared living room. Zexion, Axel, Roxas and I all moved into an apartment months ago. I sighed as I thought about Zexion. I brought the sleek, black box out from my pocket and fingered the tiny, silver diamond ring.

"Demyx?"

I screamed and jumped, frantically putting the ring back into the box before I turned around. I laughed guiltily as I looked at Zexion. "Hi Zexy!"

He raised an eyebrow at my flustered self. "What did you do?"

I pouted and crossed my arms. "Why do you assume I did something wrong?"

He laughed slightly and stepped closer to me. I bent down and pecked his lips. "You just usually mess things up."

* * *

><p><em>Monday, 2:25 p.m<em>

"Axel! I need your help!" I burst through his door and started pulling off his covers.

He groaned, "Demyx, shut up."

"Axel, I'm going to do it today! I know the perfect way to do it!"

He popped up and looked at me. "And how's that?"

I grinned. "I'm going to make him dinner!"

"Why do you need my help with that?"

I scratched my head sheepishly, "I, uh, kinda don't know how to cook."

Axel guffawed. "You don't know how to _cook?"_

"No, Zexy usually does the cooking for me."

"Yeah well I don't know how to cook either. Now get out of my room," he pulled the covers back over his head and flipped over.

"Axel!" I whined. "Why are you even sleeping? It's already past noon!"

I heard Axel's muffled laughter before he threw the covers off of him. "Roxy and I had a really _long _night last night, if you know what I mean."

"Can you please just help me?"

He sighed and sat up. "What are we making?"

"Chicken tetrazzini and salad!" I exclaimed happily. Axel groaned and got out of bed. "Whoa," I said, "put some damn clothes on before you come out."

_Monday, 8:35 p.m_

"Axel! He was supposed to be home five minutes ago!"

Axel rolled his eyes from his spot at the sink. "Oh big deal, emo boy is five minutes late. He probably hit traffic. Calm down, woman."

"Yeah, you're probably right," I said, choosing to ignore his two other comments.

"Of course I'm right."

I heard a car door slam outside and I ran to Axel. "Oh my gosh! Axel, he's here!"

"Yes. He's here."

"Get out!" I frenziedly pushed him out of the room.

"Hey!" he cried indignantly, "my phone's still out there!"

"Just get in there!" I cried. Axel put all of his might into pushing against me, and I fell forward. He sniggered at me before he started walking to the kitchen. I growled and pounced at him. He squawked as he fell backwards on the floor. I cackled as I pinned him to the floor. "What now, hoe?"

"What the hell?"

I froze, turning to the door, where Zexion stood with a raised eyebrow. "H-hey Zexy!"

Axel pushed me off of him and reached for his phone. "Heh, well, have fun kiddos. I'm out."

I turned to Zexion and smiled shyly before taking his hands in mine. I kissed him deeply, only pausing once to breathe. "I love you Zexion. So much."

He was panting slightly as he leaned in to me. "I love you too."

I smiled, "Come on, I have something to show you." I pulled him over to the dining room and pulled out a chair for him.

"Thank you," he mumbled. "What's all this?"

I grinned. "I made you dinner! It's your favorite!"

He peered down at the plates. "Why is everything burnt?"

I gulped anxiously. "Heh. I, uh, kinda asked Axel for help cooking."

"Well. _That _obviously wasn't a good idea. Why didn't you just wait for me to come home?"

I sat down in the chair opposite to him. "Because you always cook. And I'm sure you get tired of that."

He smiled before leaning over the table to peck my lips. "Well, I appreciate the gesture, but I'm not all that hungry tonight. It was a long day at the hospital." He started walking over to our bedroom before I called out to him.

"Wait!"

He turned to me, waiting expectantly. "Yes?"

"I-I have something to ask you."

"Well then spit it out Dem, I'm tired."

I sighed in defeat and hung my head. "Never mind. Go to bed, Zexy. I love you."

"Ok then… You sure you're ok?"

I looked up at him and saw him looking at me worriedly. I smiled halfheartedly. "Yeah, of course. I'll be in there soon."

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday, 12:35 p.m<em>

"Roxas? Axel? You guys home?" I called.

"Yeah! We're on the balcony!"

I made my way over to the kitchen before slipping out of the tiny door nestled beside the cabinets. "Guys, can you help me out?"

"No."

Roxas slapped Axel on the shoulder. "How can we help you Demyx?"

I pulled the pack of balloons from my pocket. "I'm going to blow all of these up and then put the ring in one of them."

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "That's a lot of blowing."

Axel mumbled, "I'd rather have you blowing my-"

"Axel!" Roxas yelled indignantly, his face growing red. He smacked Axel in the face.

"Ow!" he hissed.

Roxas swallowed, and turned to me. "We should start now, if we're going to get it done by the time Zexion gets home. He leaves work early on Tuesdays, right?"

I nodded. "At two-fifteen."

Roxas smiled at me. "Then let's get started."

_Tuesday, 2:13 p.m_

"Ok, Demyx, go hide in the corner. Behind those balloons right there."

I nodded exuberantly and went to hide in the corner. I heard the door open and a heavy sigh from Zexion. "Guys?" he called.

"We're in here!" Roxas called.

I heard Zexion's barely audible footfalls as he neared our room. I peeked around one of the balloons so I could see his reaction. His eyes nearly popped out of his head and his mouth opened slightly. "Wh-what's this?"

Roxas smiled. "I don't know, it was here when we got home. It's for you though."

Zexion turned to him. "How do you know?" Roxas pointed to a balloon that I'd written 'ZEXION, I LOVE YOU!' on it. "Ah."

Zexion made his way over to an extra large balloon that said 'POP ME!' on it. It had the ring inside it. Roxas grabbed a sharpened pencil and handed it to him. "Here, pop it with this!" Zexion took the pencil and quickly popped the balloon. I watched in despair as the ring flew across the room, unbeknownst to Zexion.

"Well. That was a little under whelming."

Roxas turned his wide-eyed gaze on me. "Uh, I'm sure something was supposed to happen, maybe you missed it." I watched helplessly as Roxas smacked Axel and went to search hurriedly for the ring.

"I'm going to go get a drink. What are we going to do with all these balloons?"

"Wait! I'm sure something is about to happen, you just need to wait!"

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "Wait for what?"

"I don't know! Just wait!"

Zexion sighed heavily. "I don't have all day, you know. I need to meet someone for lunch."

Axel walked over from his spot on the opposite side of the room. "Aye, Zex, if Roxy wants you to wait, you should wait."

"Axel."

"Yeah, Zex?"

"You're an idiot."

"Hmph. I'm out of here. He's mean to me," Axel said as he walked out of the room.

"Axel! Get back here, right now!" Roxas called, following him outside. "Axel!"

Zexion shrugged before leaving the room. "Where the hell is Demyx?"

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday, 5:30 p.m<em>

I squealed as I got my first glimpse of the cupcakes I'd ordered earlier that day. They were vanilla almond cupcakes with blue frosting. Written in cursive along the tops was _PLEASE MARRY ME ZEXION. _"How much will that be?" I asked the cashier.

"Twenty dollars and twenty cents."

I whistled lowly. "Holy cow! I told you I knew the chef, right?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You know Xaldin?"

"Sure I do! We were college buddies!"

He nodded reluctantly. "Ok, your new total is fourteen dollars and three cents."

I sighed in relief. "Ok!" I quickly fished the money out of my pocket and dropped it on the counter. I picked up the pink box filled with my special order and called over my shoulder, "Keep the change!"

Before I left, I barely heard the cashier mumble, "Gee, twenty cents, how generous."

_Wednesday, 5:50 p.m_

I grunted as I continued to get jostled on the subway. "Careful!" I shrieked as my precious cupcakes almost fell. I wrapped my arms securely around the box and glared possessively at the man in front of me, even though his back was to me.

"Demyx?"

I jumped and turned to see an old friend standing a few people away. "Xigbar?" I shouted gleefully.

He grinned at me. "Hey buddy!"

"I would run over there and glomp you, but I kinda can't," I said, gesturing to the box in my hands.

He laughed as he shoved his way through a bunch of people. "So, how's life?" he asked once he was standing next to me.

I shrugged, "Same old same old!"

"You still with emo boy from college?"

I nodded and sighed dreamily. "Of course I am! I,, uh, I'm actually going to ask him to marry me," I said sheepishly.

"Really? How?"

I carefully handed him the box, "That."

He lifted the lid, and his eyes scanned the pastries before he turned to me with a goofy grin adorning his face. "That's cute," he told me. I smiled and reached to take the box from him. Yet another person bumped into me as they tried to get off the train. I fell forward and shrieked as I knocked the box from Xigbar's hands. "Shit!" he cried.

"No, no, no, no, no! Fuck!" I yelled as I scrambled to pick up each cupcake and gently put them back in the box. Xigbar dropped to his knees and quickly helped.

He stood up, "Uh, I have to go, this is my stop. Really sorry."

I shook my head. "It's ok, it's not your fault, bye. It was nice seeing you."

I grabbed all the cupcakes I could see, not bothering to look at the order I put them in. I heard the intercom announce my stop and gathered my things before jumping off the train.

_Wednesday, 6:50 p.m_

I beamed at the door when I heard the doorknob being turned. I hastily grabbed the box and ran over to the entryway. "Hey Zexy!" I greeted him.

"Hi Demyx."

"How was work?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "It was work, tiring. What's that?"

"This?" I asked, gesturing to the box in my hands, he nodded. I smiled simperingly. "Uh, nothing really. But, it's for you! Here!" I said, shoving it into his hands.

He raised an eybrow at me before warily opening the top. His eyes quickly read the top and he raised his head up. "Uh…. Ok?"

My insides twisted and I started pacing back and forth. "Why are you saying it like that? Don't you love me? Oh my god! Were all these years a lie?" I said, my voice raising more with each word.

Zexion furrowed his brow. "Why is this such a big deal? What do you want me to say?"

I flailed my arms around, "Oh, I don't know, how about, yes Demyx! Of course!"

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Fine. Yes Demyx, of course you're sexy."

"Oh Zexy! I love- wait, what?"

Zexion looked at me with a 'what the hell' look. "Yeah. That's what the cupcakes say," he said as he turned the box around so I could look on the inside. I blanched when I read what they now said: _I AM SEXY_ _YO M I N L E A_

"Can I go to bed now?" he asked. I nodded, at a loss for words.

"I love you Zexion," I said in a small voice.

He smiled at me softly. "I love you too." He started walking over to our bedroom. "I'd expect this kind of thing from Axel, but Demyx? Who knew he was so egotistical," he mumbled as he walked.

* * *

><p><em>Thursday, 3:00 p.m<em>

"Oh I'm so excited! This is going to work! I can feel it!"

Axel eyed the small dog at his feet. "Are you sure? What if he's vicious?"

I waved my hand dismissively, "Pfft! You don't have to worry about that! He's trained!"

"Well, then let's try it out," Roxas piped up.

I nodded. "Ok, here boy! Come on! Over here!" I told the fluffy Pomeranian, patting my thighs. I watched as the small dog trotted over to me.

"I think we should ditch this idea, and come up with a new one. I can already tell this is going to turn out bad," Axel said.

Roxas thumped his shoulder. "Don't listen to Axel, he's scared of dogs," he told me. Axel scoffed and crossed his arms.

I laughed at the couple as I tied the box to the dogs collar. I scratched behind its ears and cooed to it.

"Well, let's get this disaster over with," Axel announced.

_Thursday, 7:15 p.m_

"Hey Dem?" Zexion called from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" I called back as I tried to restrain the dog from barking.

"Where's the salt?"

"Um, no, I don't," I grinned as I tugged the salt on the dog's collar, to make sure it was on securely, before sending the dog into the kitchen. I heard a shriek come from the kitchen and peered around the wall I was standing behind. Zexion was backed up against the counter and was regarding the dog with wide eyes.

"Demyx!" Zexion called sharply, "What the hell is this rat doing in the kitchen?"

I quickly stepped into the kitchen, "It's not a rat, Zexy! It's a Pomeranian!"

Zexion rolled his eyes. "That is a rat that has been blow-dried."

"Zexy! Look at its collar!"

Zexion looked suspiciously at the collar. "Demyx."

I shrank back at the sound of venom in his voice. "Yes?" I squeaked.

"Why the hell did you put the salt on the-" he was cut off as the dog suddenly growled and jumped on him. Zexion let out a blood-curdling scream and tried to back away as the dog attached itself to Zexion's face. I panicked and hysterically tried to pry the evil dog off of him. Once I succeeded, I threw the dog across the room. I cradled Zexion's face in my arms as I cooed apologies to him. I was interrupted by Axel screaming in the other room.

"Roxy! Get it off! Get it off!" he wailed.

"Ahhh! Axel, hold on! I, uh, come here doggie! Come here!"

"Roxy! It's hurting me!"

I heard another thump and as Roxas came out of his room, I saw Axel slumped on the floor. Roxas approached the fridge and quickly grabbed an ice pack from the freezer before returning to his room. As the door shut, I heard Axel mutter, "This is why I hate dogs."

* * *

><p><em>Friday, 10:14 a.m<em>

"Come on guys! Let's go to the beach!" "It's Friday! I have work, Demyx," Zexion called. "Oh, pish posh! You don't have to go to work everyday Zexion!"

"Yes. I do."

I pouted, and Zexion sighed. "Why do you want to go to the beach anyway?" Zexion asked.

I shot a look at Axel, who was about to say something. "No reason," I said.

"Hmmm, well, I suppose _one _vacation day wouldn't hurt."

"Yay!" Roxas and I said in unison.

_Friday, 10:32 a.m_

"Hurry up! The beach is going to be too crowded if we don't get there in time!"

"Hold on Dem, I can't find the sunscreen! Where is it?" Zexion called.

"I have it, let's just _go!" _I whined.

"You better have it," he muttered. Axel picked up Roxas bridal style and the four of us walked out to the car. As Zexion was arranging everything into the car, Roxas pulled me and Axel over to the front of the car.

"So what's the plan?" he asked.

"Please tell me no dogs are involved. My face still hurts from yesterday," Axel pleaded, rubbing the bandages on his face.

I grinned. "No dogs. But, really, they told me that was their most well-behaved dog!"

"Then I'd hate to see their worst-behaved dogs."

Roxas glared at the both of us. "Plan?" he asked again.

"I'm going to wait until sunset and then take a walk with him until we get to the rocks. Then I'm going to ask him."

"Ask who, what?"

I froze, before turning around slowly. "Uhhh…"

"He's going to ask how much ice cream costs," Roxas saved me.

Zexion looked at us strangely, "It costs two-fifty, you guys know that."

Roxas smiled, "Oh, right! Guess we just forgot!" Zexion shrugged and got into the car. The rest of us followed behind him.

_Friday, 11:46 a.m_

I laughed as I tried to splash Axel, who was standing on the sand, still refusing to touch the water. "Come on Axel! Just get in!"

"No," he said stubbornly.

"Please?" I begged.

"Yeah! Come on Axel! The water's fine!"

"Not gonna happen."

"Please?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Please?"

"No."

"Don't you love me?"

"No."

"What?"

"Demyx?"

Laughing, I turned way from the bantering couple to look over at Zexion, who was still leaning over my beach bag. "Yeah?" I called.

"Where's the sunscreen?"

I gulped. "Uh, hold on." I quickly ran over to where he was standing and reached for my bag. After searching for a few minutes I turned to face Zexion. I laughed nervously. "Ha, I think I forgot it."

"I'm going to go home then," he said as he turned and started to walk away.

I quickly grabbed his wrist, preventing him from walking any further. "No! Just, can't you go a little without sunscreen?"

He sighed, "Demy-"

"Please?" I pleaded.

He sighed again. "Fine, but if I get sunburned, you're taking me home."

"Ok!"

_Friday, 5:54 p.m_

"Demyx, I told you this would happen."

I jumped and turned away from watching the sun begin to set to look at Zexion. I smiled at him. "Zexy! Let's take a quick walk." I got up and began to tug him in the direction of the huge rocks a little ways away. Zexion stopped and pulled his hand away.

"I don't want to Demyx."

"Please? Just a quick walk! I promise it'll be good!"

Zexion rolled his eyes, and while his attention wasn't on me, I quickly scooped him into my arms and headed in the other direction. Zexion squirmed and thrashed, trying to get out of my arms, and I simply grinned. When he finally stopped moving, I looked down at him. "Are you done? If I put you down., will you walk with me?" I asked him. He sighed, but nodded. I gently put him down and we began to walk together.

"Zexy?"

"Hm?"

"I love you, you know that right?'

He looked up at me. "I love you too."

"So," I moved closer to him, "can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

I laughed and threw my arm around him. He instantly recoiled and took three steps away. "Demyx! Ouch!" I stepped closer to him, I frantically began to ask him if he was ok.

"No! I am _not _ok! I told you that I'd get sunburned, and you promised to take me home if I did. So take me home."

I grimaced. "I'm sorry Zexy. I really am."

"Hmph."

I walked over to Axel and Roxas, who were currently wrestling on the beach, with my head hung in defeat. I flopped down next to them, on the verge of tears. Roxas pushed Axel off of him and crawled over to me.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"I give up, Rox. Dammit, I can't do it. Everyday I've failed. Why can't I do anything right?" Axel wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"It's ok buddy, we'll get it right tomorrow."

"No," Roxas interrupted, "I think maybe Demyx needs to figure this one out on his own. But let's get home, I'm tired."

Axel jumped up and grabbed Roxas' outstretched hand. "Come on Roxy-babe! I'll carry you!"

"You're a moron."

* * *

><p><em>Saturday, 8:15 a.m<em>

I watched the computer as the lady on the screen flitted and flounced, explaining what I had to do.

Once you put the eggs into the bowl, all you have to do is mix everything up.

I sighed and exited the youtube video. I quickly grabbed all of the supplies I'd need, and got to work.

_Saturday, 9:00 a.m_

I grabbed the ring from the box and stuffed it into one of the biscuits. I nodded in satisfaction and walked over to the room. I slowly pushed open the door and smiled when I saw Zexion curled up in a little ball, sleeping. I placed the tray filled with food down on the bed and carefully shook him awake.

"Zexy," I called softly.

"Huh? Dem?"

"Yeah, hey, wake up for me. I made you something."

He rubbed his sleepy eyes and sat up. "What'd you make me?"

"Breakfast."

His eyes opened and he cautiously looked at the tray in my hands. His mouth dropped. "Dem, it looks amazing, wow."

I beamed at him. "It's your favorite, hash browns and biscuits with butter."

He smiled up at me. "Thank you."

I sat down next to him as he put one of the biscuits into his mouth. Once he swallowed he looked at me. "What's the occasion?" he asked. I shrugged, still trying to reign in my thoughts. I grabbed a biscuit from the basket and bit into it hungrily. It was silent while we ate, until Zexion cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Ok, what's up?" he asked, and I took a bite of my biscuit. "Usually I don't mind silences, but this is just ridiculous."

I took another bite of my biscuit before I spoke, but started coughing instead. I hacked and grabbed my throat, and it dawned on me that _I _ate the biscuit with the ring in it. I panicked and tried to cough up the ring before I swallowed it.

"Demyx? Oh my god, are you ok?" Zexion immediately was at my side, "Stand up Dem, now!"

I shakily stood up and Zexion stood behind me. He placed his arms around my waist. He squeezed my abdominal five times. The ring flew out of my mouth and onto his plate. I slumped down and sighed in relief. Zexion grabbed the ring and looked at me with a wide-eyed expression.

"Demyx? What-What's this?"

I laughed timidly. "What's it look like Zexion? I've been trying to ask you to marry me all week. And everything that could've possibly gone wrong, went wrong."

"Uh…"

I sighed and grabbed the ring from his dainty hands. I wiped it off on my shirt and bent down on one knee in front of him.

"So, I'm asking you Zexion, will you marry me?"

"Zexion gave me another wide-eyed look before throwing himself at me. I would've fallen over, but I luckily caught him in time.

"You know, there was one thing that could have gone wrong, that didn't," he said, his voice muffled because he was pressed into my chest.

"What is that?" I asked.

He looked up at me. "I could've said no."

My breathing increased. "So… is that a yes?"

"It's most definitely a yes."

* * *

><p><em>Sunday, 12:45 p.m<em>

"No. Absolutely not."

"Why not?" I cried.

He put his face into his palm. "Because, Demyx, we are not having a big wedding."

"Why? We can have swans and a pond and, ooh! It can be at the beach!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No! We're having a small wedding. There, let's just go to the courthouse and get married.

"But-"

"_No."_

"Ah, such a lovely couple. I think you two should go to Vegas."

I turned to glare at Axel. "No! That's not romantic! I want this to be perfect, and romantic, and amazing!"

Roxas laughed. "Yeah, Axel, stop being a moron. They want it to be romantic. Besides, _we're _going to Vegas."

Axel turned to look at Roxas. "No we aren't, we're having a big wedding."

Roxas shook his head. "Nuh-uh, no way. We're going to get married Vegas style."

"Please, Roxy?"

"Nope."

"Fine. We'll elope. But then we're having a huge wedding party!"

I tuned out the couple next to us and turned to Zexion. "If you want to just get a marriage license, we'll do that."

"Thank-"

"But, I'd much rather we have a small wedding."

Zexion leaned over the table and kissed me. "Well too bad. I'll go book our honeymoon vacation."

* * *

><p>AN: Yesss! Ok, not that any of you really care, but I'm really sorry I didn't update PtPY, I kinda got caught up with this :P

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and sorry about any errors! I didn't edit it xD I'll go back over it soon though!

Update for PtPY coming up really soon!


End file.
